Return
by Willofhounds
Summary: Ruby returns to Wolf Lake willingly surprising both family and friends. The pack is on the verge of a takeover. The clans on the verge of war. Will she be able yo keep the peace? Or will war between wolf and human rage once more?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is an au for Wolf Lake. Ruby isn't dragged back to her home town. Instead she willingly returns.

Ruby's POV

The journey back to Wolf Lake was a long one. Ruby chose not to use her other half in case hunters were close by. Years of being away from the clan made it difficult her to sense them.

The hardest part about the journey was not returning to the town. Instead it was leaving the Kanin behind. His question however was what prompted her to leave.

He asked Ruby to marry him. Just as Tyler had done years prior. It made her mind go to the pack she had left behind.

From the brief contacts she made with Lucas she knew her father was ill. That he was slowly dying of cancer. There was an ache in her chest at the thought.

John Kanin's question coupled together with the ache was what prompted her to leave. All she took with her was a small bag and some clothes.

The weather was cold well below freezing. Despite denying herself the chance to change she was still far warmer than regular humans. She still had to wear a grey sweatshirt and blue jeans. On top of the sweatshirt she wore a black jacket.

It took almost two weeks of hitchhiking but she finally arrived at Wolf Lake. The late hour was showed by the moon that was always full. No matter what it was anywhere else; here it was full.

Raising her head into the wind she scented the air. There were more human scents in town than when she left. Unsurprisingly she could scent Matthew Donner at the diner. The older man always looked after the humans. Even when no one else would.

He had been like an uncle to her. It killed her to leave without saying anything to him. In the end it had been for the best.

Slowly Ruby made her way through the town. She was careful to hide her presence. If someone saw her they would no doubt alert the entire clan. She wanted to speak to her father first then deal with the clan.

It took time but eventually she made it to the house in the woods. It was three stories and filled with more rooms than they could ever need. It was the first place she ever called home. It felt odd to return after so long but she squared her shoulders and opened the door.

No one in this town knocked. Even the humans were used to coming and going as they pleased. The only time one knocked was going into a room.

Once inside the house Ruby could hear voices. It seemed that her father had guests and they were in the sitting room. One was a familiar calming voice of Sherman Blackstone. That man was impossible to get rid. He claimed to be a seven hundred year old science teacher. Somehow she didn't doubt it.

Outside the door to the sitting room she hesitated. This was her last chance. She could turn around and run again. They would never know that she was there.

The draw to become part of the pack again was too much. She could not leave again. Not when she was so close to her family.

So lost in her inner battle she didn't notice the door opening. Not until she heard a gasp and arms encircled her. They were warm arms and a scent of gentle pine wafted over her nose. Her father's scent calmed her mind.

Looking up she met the gentle grey eyes of Willard Cates. His eyes were taking in everything about her appearance. It was as if to make sure it was really her.

Her father whispered disbelieving, "Ruby..."

That caused movement from inside the room. The words weren't just spoken aloud, she realized. They were spoken across the pack bond. It was limited currently to those nearby.

Vivian Cates looked at her with surprise. She was the first to come through the door at her father's word. Their green eyes clashed briefly until she looked back into the room and stepped aside.

Ruby thought that Lucas would be the next to come through. She was not expecting to see a familiar dirty blond haired man with piercing blue eyes come through. He was wearing an expensive suit that was tailored to fit the man perfectly. The scent of a fire on an open plain was nearly overwhelming as he moved closer to her.

Willard said turning her so that they could walk into tbe sitting room, "Come let us sit down. Then you can tell us how and why you have returned."

If she was in her wolf, her ears would be flat against her head. This was not a conversation she was looking forward to.

Ruby was pushed onto the long couch. Willard and Vivian took seats across from her. Their eyes showing rare emotions. Tyler hovered by the couch his eyes solely on her. Then after a long moment he sat next to her. It took all of her self control not to react negatively.

She could feel them communicating with each other. Ruby's connection to the the pack was all but gone. Her time away made it impossible for her to hear or feel what was being said.

Her connection to her own wolf was tenuous at best. She had not changed since she left. Few could last a week without the change. Even fewer could last the number of years that she had.

Willard asked his voice soft and soothing, "What brought you back, Ruby? We were sure that you wouldn't come back willingly."

Ruby sighed. She knew they wouldn't just let her go. It wasn't the style of the pack. They needed to know that she wasn't betraying them with her return. Not that she would. They were her family even after she left.

"I was tired of running," she whispered, "I was asked a question that reminded me that I was still hunted. That one day you would catch up with me."

Her father replied softly, "We heard you were in Seattle. The hunters had just arrived when you disappeared once more. To come here it seems."

Ruby bowed her head. She could feel the alpha's question. No matter how diminished the bond between wolf and human was. They could feel the command.

She said, "I could have loved him but it would always be a lie. The truth as it always has lies here. At Wolf Lake."


	2. Home part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Pastwatcher: thanks for your review my friend.

KnightLawn: thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope to keep hearing from you.

Tyler's POV

Meeting at the alpha's house always set his teeth on edge. Willard and Tyler had been at odds ever since the first day that Ruby ran. Ran from the pack and from him.

Word came from hunters that she had been in Seattle. By the time a team arrived she was once more in the wind. It frustrated both him and the Cates family.

He wanted his mate back and they wanted their daughter. Years had passed since she first ran. Ruby continued to elude them at every turn.

Sherman Blackstone as usual was trying to be the voice of reason. According to him, Ruby could not stay away much longer. Wolves were pack animals being alone was against their nature. It was the same with skinwalkers. Being away from ones pack would slowly drive the person insane. As would denying their inner wolf.

If Ruby kept this up she would take her own life and or the lives of those around her. She didn't understand that they were trying to save her. So they would keep looking until they found her. Until they brought her home.

What they didn't expect was for Ruby to return of her own power. Willard moved to get something from another room. When he opened the door the elder man froze. Shock and disbelief rang though the pack bond. This made Tyler gain his feet to see what the matter was. His own shock and disbelief mirrored that of the alpha.

Standing inside the doorway wearing wear a grey sweatshirt, blue jeans, and a black jacket was Ruby Cates. They all heard Willard say out loud and through the bond, "Ruby..."

Not a single person in the room could believe their eyes. They all thought they would have to drag her back kicking and screaming. It seemed however that once again Sherman was right. As much as Tyler would hate to admit it. However even the great Sherman Blackstone was surprised. It seemed even he didn't expect her to come just yet.

Tyler watched as Willard led his daughter to the couch. For a brief moment the younger wolf hesitated then he sat beside her. There wasn't many places for him to sit but he was meant to be at her side.

She stiffened but didn't say anything. She answered some of the questions that her father had but Tyler could sense her holding back. There was something she wasn't saying. While he wouldn't say anything here she wouldn't get out of answering his questions.

What really made her come back? Was there something more to know about? Was she ill like her father?

The last one would break Tyler's heart til nothing was left. Everyone saw him as evil and uncaring about those around him. Few besides his best friend Buddy knew the truth. Ruby was one of those people once. Now he was wary about opening himself back up to her. The risk of her running again was high.

Tyler was lost in his thoughts so he missed most of the conversation. The obvious parts weren't hard to figure out. Ruby would be staying at the manor for the time being. There would be visits with Sherman and Tyler.

As her mate he had the right to visit her. Sherman was going to try and reform the bond with the pack. Tyler would have to show her how to change again. He knew by Ruby's scent she had not changed once since she left.

Willard said drawing his attention from his mind, "Tyler take Ruby to her room."

Ruby didn't meet his eyes as she stood. There was a set in her shoulders that he didn't like. It was resigned as if she was walking to her own death.

The room they had prepared for her was at the end of the hall. Lucas room was two doors down from her's. If the boy wasn't her brother, Tyler might have objected. He didn't want other males near his mate.

It only took a moment for them to reach her room. Instead of Ruby going straight inside like he expected her to, she hesitated. Her green eyes hesitantly met his ice blue ones.

She said softly looking away, "I'm sorry, Tyler."

Tyler sighed, "I know, Ruby. I'm just glad you came back. We will work through this."

She nodded and turned to open the door. Once more she hesitated but it seemed this time she didn't have the courage to speak. She shut the door but their eyes met one last time. Tyler wanted to go after her but he knew it was useless. For the moment Ruby needed some time to herself.


	3. Home part 2

Ruby's POV

She didn't wait to see Tyler's reaction to her apology. Instead she went straight into her room. She could feel his surprise as he stared at her back.

It was hard seeing seeing him again. She knew deep down that she still loved, Tyler. The man was slightly older than her but they had known each other since they were children.

Flashback

Ruby laid out under the full moon in the forest near her house. She knew that she wasnt supposed to be out here alone. Even so close to the manor there were those who wished to get back at her father.

Inside she couldn't bring herself to care about the rules. She was close to her first change. It brought out the need to be outside and stay outside.

She was young to be having her first change. At only fifteen she could feel the pull of the moon. The need to run and never stop was becoming stronger.

Sherman Blackstone had taken to watching her closely. The old man was something of a legend in Wolf Lake. No one knew exactly how old he was. Just that he never seemed to age a day.

He wanted to keep an eye on her so they could be prepared. He knew that she was almost ready to change.

A familiar scent of a fire on an open plain was nearby. She tilted her head back to see Tyler walking towards her. He had a cheeky grin across his face.

Tyler was a few months older than her and already made the change. He was a light grey wolf with piercing blue eyes.

As a human he had dirty blond hair and the same piercing blue eyes. His hair was messy on top of his head giving him a rugged look. He was wearing a simple tshirt and jeans. Seeing him made her smile gently. As childhood friends she was always happy to see him.

Tyler moved to stand beside her and then flopped down beside her in the grass. It was strange seeing him so relaxed. Since he changed he spent more time with the others who already changed. Already he was named alpha of the pup pack. Older wolves were talking about him being the next alpha of the adult pack. Though it would have to wait until her father passed.

Next to her Tyler's body heat made her feel as if she lay next to a fire. It made her unconsciously move closer. The night was cold as fall turned into winter. Tyler's warmth was a welcome addition to her mom gazing.

Tyler said breaking through her musings, "You are going to change soon. I can sense it. Have you decided who is going to be there with you?"

Changing by oneself was not only lonely but extremely dangerous. So many things could go wrong if she tried to change alone. Most of the clan chose one or two people to be there. Either someone they were intimately close to or family.

Ruby wasn't sure who she wanted to be with her. Not her step mother was a for certain thing. Her step mother and her weren't in the best of relationships. Amanda and Lucas was the only good things to come out of her father's remarry.

Her father would be a good choice. As the alpha of the clan if something went wrong he would be able to help. Tyler would also be a good choice as they were good friends.

Ruby said staring up at the moon once more, "I haven't decided yet. There are not many people who I would trust to help me."

Tyler inquired nonchalantly, "Am I one of the people you are considering, Ruby?"

The question was innocent enough. Ruby knew better however. They always felt drawn to each other even as young children. Having Tyler there would ease her transformation.

In thought she moved so that there was barely an inch in between them. Tyler's arm wrapped around her and gently pulled her close to him. The warmth radiated from him to her. She relaxed into it. Making the decision could wait a few more days.

End of flashback

Ruby almost wished that she could go back to those simpler days. It was back before she became the first white wolf in six generations.

White wolves were the rarest of all wolves. They were known to be true mates of the alphas of the clan. Her true mate was Tyler Creed. It had been the reason that she felt so drawn to him and he to her.

As it stood right now she couldn't feel her wolf side. Having not changed in so long made it difficult to get back in tune with the clan. Their clan was more accepting than what she expected. Then again she didn't meet with most of the clan. Just those who were at the manor when she walked in.

Ruby knew that trying to think through this was useless. She had to focus on recovering. To become one with her animal side again.

Shaking her head she went into the bathroom that was attacked to her room. She needed a shower or better yet a bath. It would ease away the aches she could feel starting to appear. Coming back to Wolf Lake was bringing back memories and the need to run.

Tyler's POV

It took all of his self control not to go after Ruby. She actually apologized for leaving him. They were true mates and it hurt to be so far away from her.

Her willing return eased the pain. Seeing the hurt and indecision in her eyes made it come back. Still he was genuinely happy to have her back. They could work out their issues in time. That was something they had now. Time.

Sherman said almost making him jump with surprise, "Its surprising that she came back on her own. Something must have spooked her away from her life that she built."

Tyler growled, "Did you know where she was, Blackstone? If so why didn't you say anything?"

Sherman gave him a grin as he replied, "Because I knew she would eventually come home. She knows that her place is with the clan. A white wolf rarer than all other kinds. You are her true mate and bonded years ago. Eventually she wouldn't be able to resist the call to return home. If it wasn't her decision to return she would fight us the entire way."

That's why the old wolf didn't say anything. It still angered him that Sherman didn't tell them where Ruby was. All he wanted was for Ruby to return to him.

Sherman said his eyes on the closed door, "Dont try to force her to talk about it, Tyler. That will only make her reluctant to open up to you."

As much as he wanted to argue with the man he knew Blackstone was right. He wanted answers he would have to have some patience.


	4. Pack bond part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

bjq: thanks for your review my friend. Thank you so much. I hope you like the update.

Ruby's POV

In the two days since her return to Wolf Lake things had gone almost back to the way they were. She was allowed to wander the house and the grounds. Though she could not leave the grounds without either her father, Tyler, or Sherman.

Currently she was sitting cross legged across from her father. They were sitting in the forest just outside her home. The sun shone down upon them but she barely noticed. Her breathing evening out gradually as she tried to slip into her mindscape.

Ruby could feel his gentle prodding on her mind. Trying to get her to open her mind to him. It was the first step in recreating the bond with the pack. Her father first had to accept her back into the pack. While easy enough in words both wolves had to truly mean what they thought for it to work.

Slowly as she drew a breath in she reached back. A familiar connected sparked between them. She could feel the alpha call that every clan head had. For the first time in years Ruby felt her own wolf stir.

She heard her father's voice say gently in her mind, "That's it Ruby. Breathe in. Face the demon's of the past. They no longer hold sway over your actions."

Images of her sister's lifeless eyes flashed before her. She wasn't strong enough to save Amanda. No matter how hard she tried she could not change the past.

The pain that came with seeing her sister was enough to force her out of the calm. The bond between her and her father quieted slightly. She felt something run down her cheeks. When she lift her hand to touch it she realized they were tears.

Amanda's death was not something she allowed herself to come to terms with. Warm arms encircled her and she was pulled close to her father's chest. His gentle pine scent trying to calm her but the built up emotions would not go back in.

Feeling like a child she buried her face into her father's shirt. He said gently, "What happened with Amanda wasn't your fault, Ruby. We did everything we could to save her. You did everything you could. Sometimes even our best isn't enough to protect those we love."

She could feel his love and affection through the pack bond. There was still a lingering pain at the thought of Amanda but he had come to terms with it. Something she needed to follow. As the white wolf of the pack there would be those she lost because their hearts werent strong enough. She would do everything in her power though to save them.

Slowly the tears faded but the pain remained. She knew it would never really go away but it would abate slightly.

Pulling away from her father she found his tired grey eyes watching him. A small smile turned up her father's lips.

Then she pulled completely away. Willard let her go with the slightest bit of hesitation. With his condition there was only a little time left. Then a new alpha of the pack would be chosen.

Many wolves were placing their lots with Tyler. With her return things were looking better for him. While not married by pack or human laws they were close. Before she had left they were even closer.

Footsteps and a familiar scent alerted her that she was no longer alone with her father. A hand entered her vision and without hesitation she took the calloused hand. Ruby was then pulled to her feet where she met Tyler's ice blue eyes.

For a moment he held her and it felt like when they were kids again. Then she stepped back noting the hurt that flashed in his blue eyes that was swiftly hidden.

Ruby said softly, "I'm sorry Tyler."

It wasn't the first time she apologized to him. There was little doubt in her mind it wouldn't be the last.

The blond wolf sighed before reaching out. His hand cupped her cheek gently as he replied in his scratchy voice, "We will get through this, Ruby."

Ruby ever so slightly leaned into the warm touch. Tyler's ice blue eyes warmed slightly at it. There was still a lot they had to talk about. More they had to work through but they would be okay. At least eventually.

Carefully she slowed her breathing and relaxed her posture. Tyler eyed her warily. The last time she had done this she threw him across his living room in an effort to escape. Taken by surprise he had been unable to stop her.

That night she had run, run without the intentions of ever stopping. The pain of losing her sister and her fight with Tyler had been too much.

She reentered her mindscape. Willard reached out through the bond curious about her actions. She had been hesitant to agree to this at first. Now she was willingly entering her mindscape.

Ignoring her father for the moment she focused on the man before her. The bond was still there faint but still connected her to Tyler. Carefully she reached out across it to him.

He started in surprise. Blue eyes wide with surprise met her green. She waited for him to reach out to her.

Carefully Tyler reached across the bond. Their tenuous connection solidifying. She could feel his hesitation and love.

People liked to think of Tyler as nothing more than a monster. Someone who looked down upon humans as lesser beings.

This was true. He didn't like regular people but he didn't kill them. Unless it was in self defense.

She let Tyler feel her uncertainty and fear. It was the first time she let anyone in. She felt more than saw Tyler move. Arms encircled around her. Once more she was pulled to a warm chest. This time it was that of her mate.

Willard moved to go back to the house and give them space. He knew that she wouldn't run. Even if she did Tyler could easily catch her. Without being able to flip she wouldn't get far running from him.

Tyler rubbed his cheek against the side of her neck. He was scenting her trying to get rid of John's scent.

A small part of her wanted to fight him on it. The part of Ruby that didn't want to return to Wolf Lake.

The larger part of her that wanted to accept the scenting. That was the part of her that she followed. Leaning up she placed her chin on his shoulder and rubbed her cheek against his neck scenting him.

There was a hum of contentment that went through their bond. It was calming for her. She felt as if things were starting to right themselves.


	5. Pack bond part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. Happy Holidays and Christmas everyone. I hope everyone had a good day.

bjq: thanks for your review, my friend. Sorry, it took so long. I have a lot of crossover ideas for this series but I like this idea. Updates might not be often but it won't be abandoned.

Ruby's POV

Three hours before the first full moon since her return was to rise she felt nervous. A sigh escaped her. She might call it the first full since her return but that wasnt true.

The moon was always full around the lake. It was what made it special to the skinwalkers. Out of all the places in the world this was where the veil between the human world and the world of wolves was at its weakest.

Skinwalkers made their homes at places such as this. Though others weren't nearly as strong as Wolf Lake they did allow the change. Change to become human and beast. The further one got from the lake the harder it was to change. That was why she had not made

The bond with the pack had grown stronger than any of them had expected. It was only a few weeks and she could hear those close to her clearly.

Out of the bonds she held the one with Tyler was the strongest. According to Sherman, it was definitely a mate bond. Tyler had known it since they were children. It was Ruby who had refused to accept the bond for what it was.

Ruby was slowly coming to accept that she was wrong. The bond wasnt just something she could continue to ignore or deny. No matter how long she ran a part of her would always belong to the pack.

The longer she spent with the pack the more she felt her own wolf side. It was just beneath the surface now and part of her was scared. This would be the first time she would flip since she left.

Warm arms wrapped around her waist. Only the fire scent kept her from attacking the person. Tyler... he must have sensed her thoughts.

"Are you ready?" He inquired, "Its almost time."

Tyler laid his head down on her shoulder. Gently he rubbed his cheek against her neck. Once more he was scenting her trying to make their scents mingle.

Ruby took a step back and Tyler released her with a sigh. His blond hair fell into his ice-blue eyes.

Ruby said, "I am as prepared as I can be. The flip is going to be difficult as it was the first time."

Tyler replied honestly, "It is going to be difficult for you. But I will be here with you. Together we can get you through this."

Her green eyes searched the honest blue ones in front of her. Tyler fully believed his words. If he could believe in her she would do the same.

Their attention was drawn to the treeline. The silvery-white moon rose above the trees. It was time for them to change.

A bright light flashed next to her as Tyler flipped. His clothes dropped to the ground. A light grey wolf with blue eyes stood before her.

She turned her attention inward. In her time away she had built a cage around her other side. To be able to flip she would have to tear down the cage. Ruby would have to face her past.

As she began to tear down the cage around her white wolf. Pain coursed through her heart. She remembered being unable to save Amanda.

How Tyler had tried to help her through it. Instead of helping it had only made the pain worse. Then a year after Amanda's death Tyler proposed.

That was what made her run. It was too much too soon for her. She wasn't able to talk to Tyler about how she felt. She had completely shut herself off from everyone; not just Tyler.

Her heart ached with the thought now. She accepted the pain. That was the first step to it.

The next part was entering her mind with the wolf. The forest in her mindscape was exactly like the one outside. A dense fog filled the air around her.

The snap of a twig made her head snap up. Her white wolf stood above a ledge staring down at her. Its green eyes were filled with pain and anger.

Images flashed across her eyes as she stared into them. She saw John Kanin first. Her wolf did not approve of the man. Despite being caged she tried to tell Ruby how she felt. That John wasn't her mate.

There was a longing in her wolf to return to the pack. That she wanted to return to Wolf Lake.

The longing to run as the wolf that she was. All of this she accepted that it was her mistake. That if she had been better her wolf wouldn't have such anger directed at her.

She said sorrowfully, "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you rather than caging you. Will you ever forgive me?"

The white wolf turned her head to the side. Then she jumped down from the ledge. Fur brushed up against Ruby's arm as their bodies melded into one. And she flipped.

Tyler's POV

Waiting to see if Ruby would be able to flip. She had been in her mindscape for a long time. It only made sense that she would take longer to flip than most.

She had to find acceptance in both wolf and human. The pack would accept her back when she found herself again.

His attention was drawn to Ruby as a bright light surrounded her. His sensitive ears heard her bones cracking and shifting. White fur sprouted from her body.

Green eyes met his blue eyes. There was a wild look in her eyes. It seemed that she had lost herself in her wolf half. Tyler pressed his mind against hers.

Both human and wolf pressed back. They were mixed as one rather than separate. It was dangerous to do this but it showed that she was serious about reclaiming her place in the pack. The true test would be if she kept her mind in the run and when she flipped back.


	6. Pack bond part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

bjq: thanks for your review, my friend. Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoy it. Sorry, it took so long.

Ruby's POV

Running through the forest was exhilarating. In the time she was gone she had forgotten what it was like to be a wolf. The part of her that always said she was missing something. She felt more complete than she had in years.

Around her, the forest was silent as she ran. Given the time of day, the other members of the pack were either working or in town. Few if any would actually be out in the forest running.

In the back of her mind, she could feel Tyler coming after her. His pace was slower than her own but if he wanted to he could catch her easily. It was a perk of being the next in line to be alpha.

When she reached the closest stream she lowered her muzzle to drink. Her ears twitched back she heard and felt Tyler coming up behind her. There was a brush of his consciousness against hers.

Tyler asked gently, 'You still with me, Ruby?'

She replied turning to face him, 'Tyler... Yeah, I'm here. Thank you for helping me change again.'

He rubbed his head against her shoulder. There was a hum of contentment across their bond. It was gentle and relaxing allowing her more human side to come back to the forefront.

They were going to start back towards the manor when she felt something. There was pain across the pack bond. Someone was trying to change and they were stuck in between human and wolf form.

Turning to Tyler she gave him a questioning glance. For a long moment, he considered it before giving a sharp nod. They took off towards the hospital where they knew the parents would take the child.

A set of clothes was waiting for them when they arrived. The change back was a lot more painful than he remembered. It most likely had something to do with how long it had been.

Once they were changed into fresh clothes they took the elevator to the bottom floor. It was where they allowed children to flip. In front of it was the morgue. No one would think to look twice at having strange sounds come from it. At least that's what they hoped. There were still those who got too curious for their own good.

As they entered the room with the girl Ruby could feel her pain rolling off in waves. It was only going to get worse the closer they got to her. She was having difficulty accepting both sides of herself. This was something every member of the clan went through. The doubt, fear, and pain. You had to have the strength within your very core to complete the change. Otherwise, you would either be stuck in a half-wolf half-human state or the change would kill you.

Amanda had been one of the unlucky ones. She wasn't strong enough to complete the change. Ruby hated herself for not being there to help her. It wasn't until it was too late did she arrive to save her younger sister.

A sister that Luke would never know now. Luke was too young when she died to really remember her. When he flipped Ruby felt a debilitating fear that he wouldn't be strong enough. Thirteen was young even for the strongest of the pack to flip. Untold relief went through her when she found out he made it through okay.

Pushing the thoughts away he moved towards the half changed girl. Carefully Ruby felt out along the pack bond. The girl reached out towards her fear clouding the bond.

Ruby pushed away from the girl's fear and sent reassurances. The girl relaxed into the reassurances. Her wolf prowled forward just on the edge of her mind.

She could hear her father and Tyler arguing about how to go forward with this. Her father wanted to put the girl down. Tyler wanted to give Ruby a little more time. His faith in her was surprising. It warmed her to know that her mate still believed in her that much.

Gently Ruby guided the teenager towards her wolf. Fear flooded the bond again. Carefully giving out reassurances she drew the girl towards acceptance. If she did not accept her wolf soon she would die.

Then half a second passed and it happened. She flipped from human to wolf. A gorgeous grey white wolf lay on the table panting.

Tyler praised as she returned from her mind, "Well done, Ruby. You were able to help her."

She opened her mouth to reply only for weakness to overtake her. Her legs buckled out from under her. A moment later her vision went dark.

Tyler's POV

In slow motion he watched Ruby's eyes roll up into the back of her head. It was only thanks to his wolf reflexes that he caught her before she hit the ground. As he lowered her to the ground he checked her pulse. It was flighty but she would be okay.

Willard started with a sigh, "She overdid it tonight. She didnt have to come to help with the change."

Tyler growled in return, "If we didnt come the girl would have died. You were prepared to put her down instead of giving her the full chance she deserved. Why didnt you try to help her? As alpha, you could have helped."

Willard shook his head exhausted, "No I couldn't. I don't have the strength to help anyone through the flip anymore. Tyler my time is almost up. We both know this. Between you and the old guard, I'd rather have you as the next head. The biggest hurdle will be convincing Matt. If you can get his support most of the pack will follow."

Donner? Of all people Willard wants him to get Donner's support? The older wolf hated his guts.

Though it did mean more to him than he would ever admit when Willard said that he would want Tyler as the next head. Few alphas got their predecessor's approval.

He had served the clan faithfully since he was a pup. His father was killed not long after he was born. According to his mother, Willard saved him. The old guard wanted to kill him but Willard refused. Rumors had it that someone within the guard killed his father but no one could prove it. Willard took him in as his own. Tyler would in turn do everything he could to protect Ruby and the clan. Even if he died in the process.


End file.
